Traición
by Sthefynice
Summary: ¿Que hace cambiar a una persona..? El Verdadero Amor o la Venganza..! Jimmy pasará por una serie de etapas... ¿Entenderá mejor a las niñas? Admitirá su Amor por Cindy...? ¡Descúbrelo ahora...! ADVERTENCIA: Los géneros en este Fic pueden variar...xD!
1. Comenzando algo nuevo

**Alright people, me desaparecí por un tiempo, pero ya estoy de regreso n.n**

**Historias de amor y de JC... Hay muchas Pero, vengo con un nuevo fic que... Puede que algunos nunca lo hubiesen pensado o algo así... xD!**

**Waht Ever, este cap está dedicado para mi tia Caro y a los que les encanta el JC Ness n.n**

**Y pzZ... Ya ando escribiendo el cap. 5 en un cuaderno... (Que por cierto, ya me falta poco para que se me acaben las págs... o.o) peru, no tengo internet! u.u y por eso ando de cyber en cyber escribiendolo y guardándolo en un pendrive para que cuando finalmente lo termine... Lo subo al fanfiction y listo**

**En fin, disfruten del Fic y dejen reviews... En serio, se necesitan n.n**

**Kisses! 333**

* * *

**Traición…**

**Cap. 1 Comenzando algo nuevo…**

**Era un nuevo dia en Retroville… Los pájaros revoloteaban por los árboles, los perros paseando por los jardines, las ballenas cantan… Bueno, esas cosas… xD!**

**Todo parecía estar aparentemente tranquilo… ****Bueno, no todo….**

Jimmy: "Se acabó! Estoy harto!"

Carl: "Sobre que, Jimmy?" _Dijo un tímido pelirrojo…_

Sheen: "¡Espera un segundo!" _Exclamó el moreno… _"De qué se trata esta vez?! Dulces? Pájaros? …Un extraterrestre de 8 cabezas?!"

Jimmy: "Ah, Sheen…"

Sheen: _(Encogiéndose de hombros…) _"Lo siento.."

Carl: "Y …Que es lo que tanto te molesta, Jimmy?"

Jimmy: "Pues…"

_**Aparece Cindy y compañía…**_

Cindy: "Con que ahí está mi perdedor de apuestas favorito…"

Jimmy: "Diablos… ¬¬"

Cindy: "Así es…Disfruta de tu tiempo libre, NerDtron…Porque a partir de mañana, serás mío…"

_**Todos la miraban sorprendidos…**_

Cindy: "Digo..! No de esa forma!"

Libby: "Ajá chica… Ya entendimos!"

Sheen: "Si, pero igual…Se oye raro… o.o"

Libby: "Eso no significa nada! Tu tambien eres un perdedor!"

Sheen: "Ah si? Y sabes lo que eres tú..?"

Libby: "Repetilo y te haré añicoz ."

_**Sheen y Libby continuaban discutiendo… Desde hace algún tiempo, empezaron a discutir por nada… Carl miraba sus lustrosos zapatos y una decidida rubia le dijo a un cabezón…**_

Cindy: "Te quiero hoy en el parque a las 4:00 pm…"

Jimmy: "Ah, Cindy…"

Cindy: "Y no quiero excusas, Jimmy! Eres un idiota de primera! ."

Jimmy: "No soy un idiota y no es una excusa! Claro que voy!"

Cindy: "Más te vale, Neutron! ¬¬"

Jimmy: "Cuanto quieres perder, Vortex?!"

Cindy: "Yo?! Si fuera vos, me preocuparía mejor en que tu orgullo estará destruído gracias a mi…"

_**Y con una maliciosa sonrisa, Cindy y su amiga se fueron dejando a los 3 chicos solos…**_

Jimmy: _(Arregostado en su casillero, casi inaudible, dijo…) _"La Odio…"

Sheen: "No, no es cierto…"

Jimmy: "Tu que sabes…"

Carl: "Lo sabemos, Jimmy…"

Jimmy: "Como?! o.o"

Carl: "Pues…Vimos las grabaciones de Goodard y…"

Jimmy: _(Casi inaudible..) _"El mejor amigo del hombre…"

Sheen: "Pero no fue tan malo, Jimmy! Digo, tu y Cindy son…Son…"

Carl: "…Tal para cual?!"

Sheen: "Hmm, iba a sugerir algo como el pan y la jalea, pero…Eso está mejor!"

Jimmy: _(Sin esperanzas) _"No, saben que, Chicos?! Cindy y yo somos… Como el H2O y el Nitrógeno… Nunca se tratan, nunca están juntos…Nunca hacen nada! Vivimos… A través de una barrera… Ni uno ni el otro es capaz de enfrentarlo…"

_**Carl y Sheen se le quedaron mirando a Jimmy en señal de confusión…Jimmy se alegró por un momento que sus amigos no fueran tan listos y que sus cerebros no fueran tan desarrollados…**_

_**Ya el reloj marcaba las 3:00pm y los chicos se encontraban en el laboratorio….**_

Sheen: "Y cual es tu plan esta vez, cabezón?"

Jimmy: "Ah? o.o"

Sheen: "See… Ya sabes! Es más, te lo haré fácil…"

Carl: "Si.. Se trata de Cindy, verdad?!"

Sheen: "Ah, Carl! Sabes que odio que robes mis ideas! Aléjate de mi cerebro!" _(Dándole un zape a Carl…)_

Carl: "Autch! Sheen! Sabes que odio que me hagas eso..!"

Sheen: "Bueno, gordo! Eso te manda por robarte mis ideas…Son solo mias! Y ya bajale a las chalupas, no??"

Carl: "Sheen! ."

Jimmy: "¡Está bien, está bien chicos! No peleen, si? Al menos podrían dejar de hacerlo no tan frecuente…?"

Carl y Sheen: "De acuerdo… ¬¬"

Jimmy: "Ok, no sé como adivinaron, pero si…Tengo un plan…" _(Sonriendo malevólicamente…)_

Carl: "Un Plan…?"

Jimmy: "Efectivamente, así es…"

Sheen: "Y de que se trata esta vez, Jimmy? Acaso se trata de extraterrestres o algo que se le parezca…?"

Jimmy: "No, Sheen! De Cindy…Siempre se ha tratado de Cindy..!"

**Jimmy captó un momento lo último que dijo y sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos..El nervioso, agregó rápidamente…**

Jimmy: "Digo…! Verán, lo que les quería decir es que…"

Sheen: "Ya olvidalo, viejo… Estas Ultrarojo! Ya es Super-Obvio!"

Carl: "See… ¡Pareces un tomate!"

Jimmy: _(Irritado) _"Ya no importa… Cynthia Aurora Vortex no existe ahora en mi vida!"

Sheen: "Y eso se debe a…?"

Jimmy: "…A que estoy cansado de lo mismo! Estoy cansado de las bromas, de las burlas, de los malos ratos… La Odio! Ha hecho mi vida un grandísimo infierno! Y no puedo concentrarme cada vez que estoy cerca de ella…!"

Sheen: "Ah, Jimmy… La amas con locura! Eso es Ultra-Grandioso .."

**Jimmy lo mira con enojo…**

Sheen: "Ah, lo siento…"

Carl: "Y que piensas hacer, Jimmy?"

Jimmy: "Jojojo... Solo una cosa, Carl.. Haré sufrir a Cindy, tanto o más como me lo hizo a mi…"

Sheen: "Y esa cosa se llama…??"

Jimmy: "**¡VENGANZA! **Me vengaré de Cindy! Le daré con lo más bajo que es…"

Sheen: _(Levantando la mano…)_ "Oh, yo sé! Los mimos, cierto??"

Jimmy: "Eh…No"

Sheen: "Una Lagartija…?!"

-No…

-Un Rinoceronte?!

-No!

-Ah, ya sé! George Washintong!

-Sheen! .

-Jajaja! No pude evitarlo, cabezón! Es super- fácil sacarte de onda!

Carl: "De veras?! Nunca lo había notado…"

Jimmy: "Eh…Bueno, como les decía… Me vengaré de Cindy! Y solo por un mes le haré pagar todo lo que me ha hecho…"

Sheen: "Ah…No es que no me guste tu plan, Jimmy…Pero sinceramente, no creo que resulte…"

Jimmy: "Si ni siquiera te lo he dicho! O.O"

Sheen: "Si? Pues con razón no me ha gustado! Devuélvanme mi dinero! ."

**Jimmy golpeaba su cabeza…Luego de media hora de hablar puras tonterías, el cabezón dijo…**

Jimmy: **"Voy a enamorar a Cindy… **Si, eso es lo que haré! He probado de todo y nada me funciona! Claro…Pero como pude ser tan tonto?! Porque no pensé en esto antes?!"

**Jimmy se veía con cara de freaky y sus amigos empezaron a alarmarse…**

Carl: "Ah, Jimmy…Eso está mal…"

Sheen: "Mal?! Gordo, eso es más que mal!! Eso es peor! El cabezón no sería capaz de hacer algo así!"

**Jimmy Aterriza…**

Jimmy: "Q-que no soy capaz?! Cuanto quieres perder, Sheen?!"

Sheen: "Ultra-Wow! Es una apuesta?! Me encantan las apuestas..!"

Carl: "Ah, no lo sé, chicos… Esas apuestas me dan miedito, y podrían salir lastimados y…"

Jimmy: "Bobadas, Carl! Lo tengo todo calculado! Es más, este será mi nuevo experimento! Lo llamaré… "Como Enamorar a Una Vortex en menos de 30 días…"

Sheen: "Ultrawow! Me recuerda a esa película! Con ese actor! Y esos efectos…!"

Jimmy: "Ah, Sheen… Esa fue una película romántica… No hubo necesidad de usar efectos especiales… Pero, volvamos al punto…"

Sheen: "…Del cual ninguno de tus amigos está de acuerdo!"

Jimmy: "No me importa! Seguiré mi plan al pie de la letra! Y esta vez, no los necesitaré… En buena onda, claro…"

Carl: "Tranquilo, Jim…"

Sheen: "Y para hacer esto más interesante… Apostamos??"

Carl: "Sheen! . Sabes lo que pienso acerca de las apuestas!"

Sheen: "Si y? El cabezón lo sabe! El cabezón lo sabe todo! Nosotros hicimos el bien con tan solo advertirle! El fue un cabeza dura por no escuchar!"

Jimmy: "Sheen! ."

Sheen: "¿Qué..?!"

Carl: "Además… No podría…"

Jimmy: "Que?! Claro que si…! Quien apuesta…?!"

Sheen: "Está bien! Jimmy, apuesto 30 dólares si logras besar a Cindy Vortex en menos de 58 horas!"

Carl: Pero Sheen.. No es la primera vez que Jimmy besa a Cindy!"

Jimmy: _(Nervioso…) _"Q-que?! Oigan, no es que yo haya hecho esto a menudo antes… Y menos haberlo disfrutado… Sino que yo solo…"

Sheen: "Ya, ya, cabezón… Como decíamos, lo sabemos "

Jimmy: "Bueno…"

Carl: "Eh, yo quiero apostar tambien.. u.u"

Sheen: "NO! Lo haré yo primero!!

Jimmy: "Está bien… Que quieres, Sheen?"

Sheen: "Ok, Jimmy! Yo apuesto a favor de que en menos de 30 días… Estarás perdidamente enamorado de Cindy…! Bueno, igual o más que ahora…"

Carl: "Acepta!"

Jimmy: "¡Carl! ."

Carl: "Bueno Jimmy, lo siento pero es muy obvio! u.u"

Jimmy: "Saben que?! ¡Acepto! A partir de mañana, comenzará mi plan de venganza…!"

Sheen: "¡Así es! Y comenzará a partir de mañana a las 9:00 am en el recreo!"

Carl: "Pero, es en un mes, verdad?! Entonces saquemos cuenta… Cuando terminará la apuesta…?"

Jimmy: "Elemental, mi querido Carl… Si sacamos cuenta exactamente terminará el 14 de Febrero mi gran apuesta…"

Carl: "Terminará el 14 de Febrero..?! Oh no! No pueden…!"

Jimmy: "Si, si podemos! Y lo haremos! ¿Qué mejor día de romperle el corazón a una chava que ese?!"

Sheen: "Ha, ha! See.. Y que termine… Hmm… A las 11: 50 pm en medio de todos…"

Jimmy: "Eh, Sheen… o.o"

Sheen: "Que pasa ahora?! No me digas que tienes miedo?!"

Jimmy: "Miedo?! Esa palabra no vá conmigo! Acepto! ."

Sheen: "Haha! Shido! Por fin una apuesta digna y justa…"

Carl: "Ah, Jimmy… No tenías que verte con Cindy?!"

Jimmy: "Efectivamente, así es… Y Carl..?"

Carl: "Si..?"

Jimmy: "En menos de 58 horas… Vortex será mi novia.. ¬¬"

Carl: "Oh… Entiendo… Pero, quería decirte que son las 4: 15 pm! Se te hizo tarde…"

Jimmy: "Oh cielos, es cierto!"

Sheen: "Uff, caray! A Cindy no le gustará que su futuro novio llegue tarde a sus citas…!"

Jimmy: "¡No es una cita! Bueno, no todavía… Pero igual! No puedo perder tiempo… Adios, chicos!"

Carl: "Ah, si… Nos cuentas luego, Jim!"

Sheen: "Si, galán! Ya sabes… Suerte!"

Jimmy: Bueno, gracias! Ah! Y… Caballeros?!"

Sheen y Carl: "Si..?!"

Jimmy: "Que esto nunca salga de aquí, Ok?!"

Sheen: "Tranquilo, confía en nosotros…"

Carl: "See…"

**Carl y Sheen le dan a Jimmy una cara de "Angelitos" y este, no muy convencido, se vá apresuroso en su jet- pat rumbo a su cita… Perdón, reunión con Cindy… xD!**

**¿Cuáles serán las verdaderas intenciones de Jimmy?! Cindy será tan ingenua como para creerle?! Betty aparecerá en este Fan-Fic?! Todas estas y más preguntas serás contestadas próximamente…**

****

**So, ahí se ven! **

* * *

**So... ¿Que les pareció? n.n Creánme que se pondrá mejor... **

**Gracias por leer este Fic! **

**Please, deja review, que yo cuando puda devolveré... n.n (DiosS! Toy confundiendo esto con el metroflog...Sorry xD)**

**Bye...**


	2. Psicología Inversa

**_Hi...! Bueh, al fin les traigo el 2do cap! Disfrútenlo..! Es algo sencillo, pero la historia se pondrá más interesante luego... Ñacañaca.. (6) xD!_**

**_Tia Cindy! Gracias por creer en mi...! n.n Sos lo +!_**

**_Tia Yanis! Gracias por tu cariño y apoyo...! ;)_**

**_Y gracias a tods las personas que se molestan en leer mis historias y dejarme reviews...! Tengan por seguro que yo haré lo mismo por ustedes...!_**

**_Bueh, sin más preámbulos... La continuación! _**

**_Muy pronto actualizaré el tan esperado cap. 4 de "Pudo Ser Tan Fácil" y las continuaciones siguientes de "Traición..." Sin olvidar claro, el gran final de "The Start Of Something New" n.n _**

**_Tengan Fé..! xD_**

* * *

**Cap. 2 Psicología Inversa…**

_Despues de que Jimmy quedó con sus amigos en una apuesta para presionarlo más aún sobre su pequeña venganza, a Jimmy se le olvida por completo sobre su cita… Nuevamente perdón ¬¬… Reunión con Cindy en el parque de Retroville…_

_Jimmy llega tarde y Cindy raramente lo perdona al verlo con un ramo de rosas… Los dos tortolitos… Digo, chicos o.o… Caminaron por el parque hasta contemplar el atardecer…_

Cindy: "No lo entiendo…"

Jimmy: "Que no entiendes?"

Cindy: "Pues… Todo! Nosotros! Digo, tu y yo… Solos en el parque hablando y… Realmente no le veo sentido! O.O"

_Cindy y Jimmy todavía mantenían su relación de "Amigos" muy oculta… Ambos saben que se quieren… Pero, debido al orgullo que se tienen… Muchas inseguridades y ansiedades se torna rumbo a ellos… Y debido a la falta de confianza e inseguridad, obviamente… Quedan con sus respectivas dudas…_

Jimmy: "Ah, bueno… Si quieres que me valla… Está bien…"

Cindy: "No, no… No es eso! Es que yo…"

-(_Cambiando de tema)_ Y… Cuales serán tus órdenes ahora? ¬¬

-Órdenes? O.O

-Si, ya sabes… Lo de la apuesta ¬¬

-Ah, claro… La Apuesta… o.o

_/Flash-Back/_

_Jimmy: "Vas a perder, Vortex!"_

_Cindy: "No! Tu vas a perder, Neutron! Siempre he sido la mejor en atletismo y lo sabes! . Definitivamente, no tienes oportunidad para vencerme!"_

_Jimmy: "Ah si?! Pues, ya verás! Es más, apuesto a que si yo te gano, te humillarás ante todos por una semana!"_

_Cindy: "En serio?! Pues, si yo gano… Que obviamente, voy a ganar…! Harás lo que a mi me plazca por un mes… Que dices?! Trato?!"_

_Jimmy: "Trato!!" ._

_/Fin del Flash-Back/_

Jimmy: "Y bien?"

Cindy: "Que?! Ah… La apuesta? Lo siento, es que me quedé pensando…"

-Pensando?! Ah… Lo de la apuesta, verdad?! Que? No me digas que no tenías nada en mente…?! O.o

-Pues, si. Pero… Como lo supiste?! O.o

-Psicología Inversa… Digo! O.O pues no sé, adiviné…!

-Eh… Claro o.o Caray, al parecer… El atardecer es muy lindo, no lo crees?

-Claro que no… Tu lo eres más… (_Pensando: Dios! Yo dije eso?! O.O)_

-Ah?! O.O _(Pensando: Estoy soñando?! ¡Pellízquenme! De verdad piensa eso de mi…?!)_

-Oh… Lo siento! Perdona si te molesté! Es que yo-

-No, no es eso…! Sino que, me sorprende! O.o No recuerdo que los cumplidos estaban en la apuesta, pero no sé… Me gusta…

-Q-que?! O.O _(No creo que Cindy caiga tan fácil, ella es muy lista… Pero, en que estoy pensando?! Claro que no! Yo soy mejor que ella… Tengo que ganarle en su propio juego! Debo destruirla…)_

-No me refiero a eso! _Cindy se sonroja…_ Sino que, me sorprende todo esto viniendo de ti…

-Ah, claro… O.O Entonces, piensas que, como genio… No sirvo para esas cosas, verdad?!

_Jimmy le dá a Cindy una mirada desafiante… Cindy hace lo mismo…_

Cindy: "Así es… Los niños son tan tontos que creen que son los mejores en el planeta tierra…"

Jimmy: _(Pensando: Eso es! Búrlate de todo lo que quieras, Vortex! Recuerda que, el que ríe de último… Ríe mejor!)_ "Pero, porque eres tan feminista?"

Cindy: "Como? Disculpa?!"

-Si… Ya sabes! Todo el tiempo te oigo decir cosas malvadas de los niños y… Nosotros también sentimos! Aunque no lo creas, es cierto…

-Jimmy, claro que lo sé! Pero, entiendeme! Ustedes son muy diferentes a nosotras! Y eso, nos intimida! (_Pensando: Porque le estoy contando esas cosas a el? Porque estoy siendo tan sincera con el?! Jamás le he comentado ni una palabra de esto a los niños, pero y El?! Porque tiene que ser la excepción??)_

-Me llamaste "Jimmy"?? O.O Es extraño…

-Escucha, Jimmy! Ya basta! . Es tu nombre, no?! Porque te sorprende tanto que te llame así?!

-Porque crees?! Siempre me insultas, siempre me humillas… Porqué crees que ha de cambiar?! .

-Bueno, a lo mejor… No nos conocemos del todo en primer lugar! .

_Inmediatamente, Cindy se tapó su boca…¡Jamás debió decir eso! Jimmy solamente se limitó a mirarla sorprendidamente_…

Jimmy: (_Pensando: Es cierto! No la conozco, ella no me conoce… Por eso es que nunca estamos de acuerdo! Quizás deba olvidar todo esto y empezar desde cero… Pero, ya aposté con Sheen! No puedo echarme para atrás! Aunque me duela, aunque me cueste… Debo hacerlo! Sin embargo, tengo miedo de volver a caer otra vez en su juego…)_

_Cindy, al ver a su compañero tan callado y pensativo… Se dispuso a pararse y a seguir su camino… Jimmy al notarlo, sintió algo por dentro que lo impulsó a seguir a Cindy… Y, cuando por fin la encuentra, la jaló hacia él… Ese movimiento obligó a Cindy a mirarlo a los ojos… Jimmy enseguida se dá cuenta de que Cindy estaba llorando…._

Jimmy: "Cindy, porque lloras? Que ocurre?!"

Cindy: _(En tono lloroso…)_ "Q-que?! Yo no estoy llorando… Es solo que, me lastimé el ojos y… Yo…"

_Jimmy le dá a Cindy una de sus famosas caras de "No inventes, porque no te creo nada!" Y, Cindy al notarlo… No tuvo opción que contarle la verdad…_

Cindy: "E-está bien, Neutron! Quieres saber porque me fui?! Pues, porque nunca debí decirte eso! No tiene sentido! Pero nooo…!! Tenías que obligarme, verdad?! ."

Jimmy: "Vortex! Si era por eso, no debiste huir! Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste y tenías razón! Además, yo no te obligué a nada! No soy el ganador de la apuesta y lo admito! Y un niño que verdaderamente se preocupa por ti, jamás se burlaría de lo que pienses, digas o hagas! ."

_Jimmy se queda sin palabras y sorprendido, al igual que Cindy… Realmente se lo dijo?! Bueno, no del todo, pero si…_

Cindy: _(Deslumbrada)_ "Acabas de decir lo que creo que escuché que dijiste… ?! O.O"

Jimmy: "No, no… Lo siento, es que yo…!"

Cindy: "Porque me lo habías ocultado en todo este tiempo?! Jimmy… Yo…"

Jimmy: "Ya no importa, eso quedó parte del pasado, no? Así que mejor, olvidémonos de todo y… Sigamos con lo de apuesta. Ganaste. Y ahora, que tengo que hacer? ¬¬"

_Cindy se siente muy ofendida… Era increíble como Jimmy le demostraba lo indiferente que era ante sus sentimientos…_

Cindy: "Jimmy…Lo primero que quiero que hagas es que… No le hables de esto a nadie…"

Jimmy: "Ah?! O.O"

Cindy: "Ya sabes! Que hablamos sinceramente y…"

_Cindy se calla y se sonroja, el cabezón le levanta la mejilla a la rubia y le dice gentilmente…._

Jimmy: "Lo prometo…"

Cindy: "Como?!"

Jimmy: "Es lo que quieres, no?! Pues, así será…"

Cindy: "Jimmy…!"

Jimmy: "No podemos estar juntos, Cindy! Y lo sabes…! ."

Cindy: "Al diablo con todo! . Que no lo entiendes?! Ya estoy cansada…!"

Jimmy: "¿Y crees que yo no?! Porque no hacemos algo?! Esperemos a que terminen los 30 días y después VEREMOS si quieres hablar conmigo… ."

Cindy: "Pues claro, tonto! Así será! ."

Jimmy: Bien! Vamos! Te acompaño a casa… ¬¬

_Al pequeño cabezón no le convenía pelear este tipo de cosas con ella, así que cedió…_

_Ambos chocaron sus manos y se miraban tiernamente…_

_Luego de 10 minutos de puras risas y miradas tiernas, la pelirrubia y el cabezón siquiera se dieron cuenta justo cuando llegaron a la propiedad Vortex_…

Cindy: "Jimmy, te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

Jimmy: "Claro. Las que quieras…"

Cindy: "Okay, pues… ¿No te molesta si… Somos Amigos?! Bueno, no lo tomes como una orden ni nada… Es que, ya sabes. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de algo así y creo que con la apuesta deberíamos-"

Jimmy: "No. No me molesta en absoluto… De hecho, si quieres no le digas a Libby y yo no le diré a nadie… Todos piensan que estoy cumpliendo con la apuesta… No nos dirán nada, créeme…"

Cindy: "Oh, Jimmy… Gracias!" La rubia abrazó muy fuerte al cabezón….

Jimmy: "Pues entonces… Ya quedamos!"

_El cabezón tiernamente le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia y le colocó una rosa en su cabello… Luego, todo nervioso, se despidió de ella…_

_La rubia toda emocionada, se mordió el labio y empezó a saltar de felicidad hasta llegar felizmente a su cuarto… Se tiró en su cama y se dispuso a recordar todo lo hermoso de esta tarde…_

_En cambio, Jimmy… Llegó a su casa, fue regañado por su madre al salir sin permiso, llegó todo soñador y confuso a su cuarto, le dio una palmada a su perro y atendió enseguida la llamada de Sheen…_

Sheen: "Hola, Jimmy! Como te fue en tu cita?!"

Jimmy: "Ah, hola Sheen! No fue una cita, pero me fue bien…"

-No fue una cita?! Ah, pero que fraude! . Bueno, y como te fue?!

-Bien… Jamás pensé que ella fuera tan feminista… Pero, al parecer, ya le quité esa absurda idea de la cabeza…

-Y…?!

-¿Cómo que "Y?!"

-Que pasó luego?!

-Nada! Hablamos y quedamos como amigos… Solo eso!

-En serio?? Y… La besastes…?? O.o

-No… Bueno, si… Pero no en la boca todavía…

-Ajá! Sabía que no podías hacerlo! Carl, págame! .

-Ah?! O.o

Carl: _(Al teléfono…)_ "Diablos! Otro día, Sheen! Es que, no tengo suficiente cambio! u.u

-Gordo! Sabes que me debes 10 dólares y 36 centavos! .

-Esperen un segundo! o.o Acaso estaban apostando…?!

-Si y…?! Sabes que me encanta apostar! Y los dulces tambien…

-Lo siento, Jimmy… Estaba aburrido y Sheen me presionaba y… Y… AH! SOY UNA MALA PERSONA…!! .

-Está bien, chicos, ya no importa…

-Te pasa algo, cabezón?! Porque, te oyes como que algo triste…

-A, no es nada Sheen… Es solo que, estoy cansado…

-Si con cansado te refieres a tratar de odiar y vengarte de la persona que más amas…

-Carl!! .

-Eh, lo siento… u.u

-Bueno, cabezotas… Nos veremos mañana… Ultralord acaba de empezar y por nada del mundo me lo perderé!

-Si… Y yo quedé en jugar con una ardilla y espiar a la mamá de Jimmy… Digo! O.O a sus galletas…!

-Eh… Claro! O.o Bueno, yo tengo que pensar en un plan para mañana…

-Oh si! Y no lo olvides! Nuestra apuesta empieza a las 9:00am y termina el 14 de febrero a las 11:50pm delante de todos! Así que, quiero movimiento, Jimmy!

-Descuida, así lo haré… ¬¬

_Y así, los 3 chicos colgaron enseguida y volvieron a lo suyo…_

_Esa noche, el pequeño cabezón se encontraba centrado en sus pensamientos…_

Jimmy: _"Es inútil! No puedo dormir! Y creo que sé cual es la causa… Lo lamento, Cindy…"_

_Y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta… Se quedó dormido…_

_Ya al día siguiente, despertó. Perdió el autobús como de costumbre y sorprendió a todos con su nuevo invento… La tele transportación a través de dos simples aplausos…_

_Saludó a sus amigos y el moreno dijo alegremente…_

Sheen: "Es increíble que no tengamos clases! Al fin, mi sueño hecho realidad!"

Jimmy: "Ah, Sheen… La señorita Ave llegará un poco tarde debido a que se le atrasó el trasporte…"

Sheen: "Si y?! Por lo menos no haremos nada!"

Carl: "Si… Oye, Jimmy… Hoy empezarás con la apuesta, verdad?! O.O"

Jimmy: "Si… Hoy empieza todo… Realmente, no sé ni como actuaré a su alrededor…"

Sheen: "Ah si?! Pues… Piensa rápido! Ella ya viene para acá junto con Libby y Britney!"

Jimmy: "Oh no… O.O"

Carl: "¿Que harás ahora, Jimmy?!"

Jimmy: "No lo sé, chicos! Ella ya viene para acá! O.O"

_**Continuará…!**_

_**Que le dirá Cindy a su "Nuevo Amigo" Jimmy?!**_

_**Jimmy tendrá corazón para olvidarse de todo y perdonarla, aún después de todo lo malo que le ha hecho?! Surgen las intrigas! Betty finalmente aparecerá en este Fan-Fic?! …Quién dijo si?! xD!**_

_**Todo esto esto para el siguiente cap. Gracias por leer! **_

_**La historia se pondrá cada vez más interesante… Esto es solo el comienzo. Cuídense! n.n **_

* * *

**_Bueh, espero que les haya gustado...!_**

**_Quedénse pendientes que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible...! n.n_**

**_Gracias por leer este pequeño y humilde cap...xD!_**

**_No olviden escribir y dejar reviews!_**

**_)_**


	3. Dia 1: Adaptación

_**Alrigh... Here I Am again.. pZz.. Acabo de terminar el cap. y creo que me parece que es un poco injusto subirlo otro día... pZz.. Hasta ahí me llegó la imaginación! O.O Porque, todo lo que he escrito en el cuaderno, definitivamente... No me convenze! **(Si, sé que pensarán que soy exigente, pero bueh... u.u Vale la pena esperar por The Best! n.n) **Y nah! Este Cap. se lo dedico a mi Tia Cindy, porque te lo mereces! Grax por todo...! n.n**_

**_Y tambien a las personas que se molestan en leer mi pequeño y humilde escrito..._**

_**Pero, lamentablemente... Este lunes 22 de Septiembre... Empezaré la Fuck School! ¬¬ **(Disculpénme por mis bruscos comentarios... u.u) **Y pZz, ya se hará un poquitín díficil subir los caps. al Fan-Fiction, pero trataré de subir la continuación y el cap. 5 de "Pudo Ser Tan Fácil..." Eso espero! u.u**_

**_Bueh, sin más preámbulos...! Disfruten la lectura! _**

**_Dejen review...! Necesito saber si de verdad les está gustando la historia..! n.n_**

* * *

**Cap. 3 Día 1: Adaptación…**

Cindy: "Valla… Aquí estas…"

Jimmy: "Ah, si… Sucede algo? O.o "

Cindy: "No… Pero en caso de que no lo notaras, como yo gané la apuesta… Necesito que estés a mi lado por si acaso necesitaré algo proveniente de ti…"

Jimmy: "Ah, claro…O.o"

_**Se oye un silencio incómodo y los jóvenes evitan mirarse a la cara…**_

Libby: "Ah, Cindy…"

Sheen: "¡Morenaza! Como has estado?"

_**Sheen la abraza cálidamente y Libby le corresponde pero enseguida se suelta de él… Solo por la presencia innecesaria de Britney…**_

Sheen: "Aucht! Hey…! Que te pasa?!"

Libby: "Que crees?! No te quiero cerca de mí! Aléjate!"

Britney: _(Rolando ojos) _"Patético! De verdad…"

_**Luego de eso, las chichas se fueron al área de juegos de la Primaria. Cindy le había dado a Jimmy unos minutos para despedirse de sus amigos, pues ambos sabían que no los volvería a ver por un buen tiempo…**_

Sheen: "Te extrañaremos, cabezotas…"

Jimmy: "Lo sé chicos, y lo siento… De verdad…"

Sheen: "Bah! Tranquilo! Serás el primer chico que pisará tierras desconocidas…! Que orgullo, Jimmy! "

Jimmy: "Lo sería más si esto fuera de verdad…"

Sheen: "Es de verdad! Tranquilo. Solo diviértete y haz feliz a la chica frenética…! "

Carl: "Si. Y no te olvides nunca, nunca de tus amigos, Jimmy…"

Sheen: _(Tos Falsa) _"Ni de la Apuesta…"

Carl: "Sheen!!"

Sheen: "Que? Yo no dije nada!"

Jimmy: _(Risas) _"Está bien, chicos! Gracias por su apoyo… Adiós!"

Sheen y Carl: "Adiós, Jimmy!"

_**Y así, el pequeño y triste cabezón, se despidió de sus fieles y leales amigos y continuó sus pasos hasta donde estaba Cindy y compañía…**_

_**Mientras tanto, las chicas charlaban…**_

Britney: " Y bien…? Que pensarás hacer con Jimmy?"

Libby: "Si, chica! Pensarás humillarlo, verdad?! Pon fin cobrarás todo lo que te ha hecho?"

Cindy: "Mejor que eso, Libby…" _(Risa Malvada) _"Oie Brit, tienes mi esmalte de uñas color negro, verdad?"

Britney: "Eh, claro… Por?"

Cindy: "Pues, lo necesito…"

Britney: "Ah Ok, luego te lo devuelvo… Miren chicas, me tengo que ir… Sorry, hablamos luego…"

Libby: "Anda, nena. Te contamos después lo que paso, vale?"

Britney: "Okz…"

_**Y así lentamente, se fué… Justo cuando Libby bosteza… Jimmy aparece…**_

Jimmy: "Ah, hola. Ya me despedí de mis amigos como acordamos…"

Libby: "Ah, claro Jimmy… Ven. Siéntate y comparte con nosotras, quieres? "

Jimmy: "Ah, claro…"

_**Jimmy no muy a gusto se sentó al lado de Cindy… Esperando algún insulto o algo que se le parezca…**_

Libby: "Bueno, Jimmy… ¡Bienvenido al grupo! Después de Cindy, yo soy quién manda…"

Jimmy: "Ah, me parece bien… Creo… O.O Te sucede algo, Cindy?"

Cindy: "Yo? Oh, nada… Es solo que… No sé si esto sea para ti…"

_**Jimmy se ríe un poco y le dice irónicamente…**_

-Tonterías! Ustedes tan solo son unas simples niñitas! ¿¡Que hay que verle de peligroso tomar el Té y hablar ridiculeces por horas?!

-Hey, mucho cuidado, genio! _**La rubia le da una mirada amenazante… **_Regla # 1: Nunca subestimes a una niña…!!

-Si, Jimmy… Ustedes los niños creen que son los únicos que pueden hacer cosas aventureras y peligrosas y nunca nos dejan siquiera intentarlo!

-Pero es la verdad! Hay cosas en la vida que siempre serán diferentes y ustedes, por ser niñas… ¡Podrían lastimarse!

-Oh, claro…! Piensas que nosotras somos el sexo débil, verdad Neutron…??

-¡Por supuesto que si, Vortex!! Mencióname por lo menos a una chava linda y que practique, aunque sea un deporte extremo…

-Pues tenemos a Avril Lavigne como ejemplo!

-Avril Lavigne?! Ella es una Mari-Macha!! Hace cosa de hombres…!

-¡No es ninguna Mari-Macha!! ¿Qué te crees, Neutron?! Piensas que somos unas buenas para nada?!

-Déjalo en paz, Libby! Neutron tiene que aprender las cosas por las malas, no es así, Neutron?! Así que… ¿Qué dices?! Nos enseñarás cosas de niños a la vez que te enseñamos cosas de niñas?!

Jimmy: "Pues, déjame pensar… Hmm…"

_**Cindy se ríe en compañía de Libby…**_

Jimmy: _(Irritado…) _"Que? Que es tan gracioso?!"

Cindy: "No te estaba preguntando, tonto… ¡Es una orden! Eres mío por un mes, recuerdas?! Harás todo lo que se me dé la gana! Sin quejas, ni reclamos y, aunque esté en contra de tu voluntad… ¡NO ME IMPORTA….!!

_**Jimmy por un momento, recordó todo lo malo que Cindy le había hecho en el pasado… Se contuvo. Ella tenía razón después de todo… Enseguida cambió su cara de enojo por una de satisfacción, lo que hizo intercambiar miradas de confusión entre Cindy y Libby…**_

Jimmy: "Está bien, chicas… Ustedes ganan… Es un trato."

Cindy: "Nos estas dando la razón, Neutron?! O.O "

Jimmy: "Ps, si… Porque?"

Libby: _(Deslumbrada…) _"Wow, chica… Lo que cambia una apuesta… Iré a buscar a Sheen! En donde crees que estará ahora, Jimmy?"

Jimmy: "Debe de estar en su casillero… Creo…"

Libby: "Está bien! Voy para allá enseguida! "

Cindy: "E-espera, Libby! No puedes…! O.O "

_**Muy tarde para la rubia.. Libby se había ido en busca de Sheen ignorando que los dos tortolitos… Ejem! Chicos.. Quedarían completamente solos…**_

Cindy: "_Libby, traidora! Porque tuviste que dejarme sola con él ahora?! Diablos! Creo que… Tengo miedo! No lo quiero tan cerca de mí…! Podría ser fatal en delatar TODOS mis sentimientos hacía el… u.u ¿Qué tengo que hacer…? Humillarlo..?! Bueno, tengo que empezar a hacer una lista de cosas de lo que quiero que el haga por mi…"_

Jimmy: _"Ok, ya Libby se fue… Diablos! Al paso el que estoy no podré hacer nada! Por lo menos, ya sé que ni son las 9:00am, pero mi venganza se ha retrasado por un día… ¡No puedo perder el tiempo!"_

_**Cindy ve a Jimmy intensamente…**_

Cindy: "Jimmy? Porque estas tan callado?! Me inquieta…"

_**Jimmy aterriza y le dice incrédulamente…**_

-Te inquieta el silencio, Cindy?! Perdona, pero es algo ridículo…

-No! Bueno, si.. Algo! Es que, ¡No estoy acostumbrada a esto! Nosotras las niñas, siempre tenemos algo que decir! Nunca nos callamos! Salvo si estamos enfermas o tristes…

-¡Otra gran diferencia, Vortex! Nosotros únicamente hablamos si tenemos algo importante que decir! Somos seres visuales! No necesitamos contarle a todo el mundo de nuestras cosas!

-Ves? Ese es el gran problema! Somos diferentes! Jamás podríamos entendernos…!

-Pues entonces, me parece que habrá que adaptarnos…

_**Cindy se calla por un momento y lo mira fijamente… De repente, algo empieza a sonar… El reloj multi-funcional de Jimmy ha marcado las 9:00am…**_

Jimmy: "Oh no…"

Cindy: "Que? Que sucede?"

Jimmy: "Cindy, tengo que pedirte algo…"

_**El Cabezón toma delicadamente las manos de la rubia y las frota con suavidad… Ella solo se dispuso a mirarlo tiernamente…**_

Cindy: "Dime…"

_**Sin darse cuenta, los dos jóvenes fueron espiados por 3 personas… A lo largo de la vista de ellos…**_

Sheen: "Ultra-Wow! Vistes eso?! Apenas ya comenzó la apuesta y el cabezotas, al parecer…¡Ya está controlando a Cindy! Eso es, Jimmy! Tu puedes!"

Carl: "Sheen! Silencio! Podrían escucharte!"

Sheen: "Ay, gordito.. Ellos están ocupados, recuerdas?! Hay que darles privacidad y espacio… Además, me estoy ocultando de Libby en estos arbustos… u.u "

Carl: "Si y… Podríamos irnos? Tengo miedo de que un insecto salte encima de mi!"

Sheen: "De verdad, nunca cambias? Vamos entonces!"

_**Y los dos chicos se fueron… Ignorando a otra persona espiando a su alrededor…**_

Voz: "Si, es cierto… Una apuesta puede cambiar a una persona… Pero no tanto como una venganza!!"

* * *

Cindy: "¡Acepto! "

Jimmy: "En serio?? O.O "

-Claro! Será una excelente forma de pasar tiempo juntos…

-_(Nervioso…) _Ah… Si… Juntos…

_**Cindy lo mira tiernamente y le dice alegre…**_

-Si… Jimmy, podrías devolverme mis manos?!

_**Jimmy se da cuenta y este nervioso, las suelta.. Cindy solo ríe tímidamente…**_

Jimmy: "Yo… Lo siento…"

Cindy: "No… No lo sientas, tonto. No es nada… Somos amigos, no?"

_**Jimmy pareció pensarlo por un momento pero luego le dijo decidido…**_

-Así es… _**Rápidamente, Jimmy besó tiernamente la mejilla de Cindy… La rubia no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar…El cabezón le dio una tierna mirada y le propuso… **_Porque no vamos al salón? Todos creerán que tenemos algo si nos quedamos por mucho tiempo aquí…

Cindy: _(Soñadora…) _"Tienes razón…"

_**Jimmy ayudó a levantar a Cindy y para su sorpresa, ella le agarró su mano en señal de paz y de… "Amigos" Jimmy asintió y se fueron felizmente caminando a su respectivo salón…**_

_**Recientemente, la Señorita Ave ya había llegado… Mandó un trabajo en grupo y… Ya se imaginan quién se colocó con quien, verdad? xD!**_

_**Esa misma noche, Libby se quedó en casa de Cindy… Justo cuando entraron a su habitación, se dispuso a hablarle muy seriamente…**_

Libby: "Ok, chica… Que sucede?!"

Cindy: _(Toda Soñadora…) _"Ah… Que?!"

-Que diablos pasa entre tu y Jimmy?! Estuvieron como… En la Luna!

-El también?! O.O Entonces, es cierto?!

-Que cosa es cierta?! Recuerda que ganaste la apuesta… Le puedes ordenar lo que sea…

-¡Pero si pareciera que me estuviera leyendo la mente! El es tan lindo… _**Cindy suspiraba a la vez que apretaba muy fuerte su almohada…**_

-Y …Ese cambio tan repentino?! Una apuesta no puede cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana!

-_(Esperanzada..) _Y si… Y si está madurando, Libby?! Y si esto no es más que un sueño..?!

_**Ya en la Propiedad Neutron, Jimmy tenía visitas…**_

Sheen: "Bien hecho, galán! Eres todo un Romeo…"

Jimmy: "Basta, Sheen… Sabemos que no es cierto… Cindy tiene razón, no sirvo para esas cosas…"

Sheen: "Que no?! Por poco la besas!"

Jimmy: _(Soñador…) _"Si… Por poco…"

-Uyy! Ya admítelo, Cabezón! Te gusta Cindy…!

-_(Pensando: Gustarme…?! Ya creo que la amo…!) _Que?! Claro que no… Es asqueroso!

-Eso! Sigue negando! Porque, sino… Tendrás que pagarme 30 dólares…

-Si, claro… ¬¬

-Oie, que vas a hacer mañana?!

-Me iré de compras con Cindy…

- O.O Hahaha! Ya sabía que te ibas a comportar como toda una niña!

-NO ES CIERTO!! Voy a adaptarme con ellas… Además, así aprovecho y averigüo cosas extrañas de las niñas que antes ignoraba… A lo mejor, tal vez no son tan malas como yo pensaba… Voy a darles una oportunidad, a la vez que ellas me la darán a mi para demostrarles que nosotros somos tan "Malos" como ellas piensan…"

Sheen: "Sabes, Jimmy?! No entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijiste, pero no me importa! Haz lo que quieras, yo tengo que irme!!"

Jimmy: "Ah, si? o.o A donde vas?!"

Sheen: "Dah! A ver Ultra-Lord, no? Cuídate!"

Jimmy: "Bueno, gracias amigo… Igual, nos vemos mañana!"

_**Y así, el cabezón se dispuso a dormir… Esperando el gran día de mañana que les avecina…**_

_**Surgen las intrigas de nuevo… Quién es la otra persona que también sabe de la venganza de Jimmy?! Jimmy cambiará de planes? En donde está Carl?! xD**_

_**Todo esto, próximamente…**_

_**Gracias por leer! n.n**_

* * *

**_So... ¿Que les pareció? _**

**_No se despeguen de la compu... Puede haber muchas sorpresas... (6)_**


	4. De compras con Cindy?

**Alright...! n.n Here I go..! (8)**

**xD!**

**pZ, este solo es un minicap, lo escribí hace dos días y hoy estoy empezando a escribir en una hojita el 5to n.n**

**Solo quería avisar que.. ¡Ya por fin terminé "Pudo Ser Tan Fácil" en mi cuaderno y que, proximamente, mandaré el cap. 6, 7 y 8 para así culminar esa historia, terminar la de "The Start Of Something New" y adelantar algunos caps. de "Traición..." para luego dedicarme a escribir más Fics y One-Shots.. *.***

**So.. I´m happineZ for everytime..! n.n I never thought this would happen... But... Anyway, ya pasó..xD!**

**Ante todo, quiero agradecer a todas las santas personas que me apoyaron cañón para continuar con mis historias...(El orden no tiene importancia, solo importa los que están en la lista.. xD!)**

1) A Dios... Of Course..! ^^ (Muchaz grax por darme este don, te prometo que lo utilizaré bastante... T.T )

2) A Mi Gemela...! (ManiizZ, la amu...! Grax por todo..! n.n )

3) A Neyda, my Mon espiritual.. (Grax por tu apoyo...! Esperu que te guzten..! )

4) A mis Web- Friends que leen mis historias, más no dejan reviews y que me lo dicen personalmente o por el msn...xD!

5) A... Mi papá..? O.O si gente, hasta mi papá lee lo que escribo... ¡Que pena! xD!

6) Y no podía faltar, mi tiah Cindy..! n.n (Sabes que no tenés que agradecerme..! ;) me guzta lo que hago y me alegra mucho saber que te guzten mis historias y que cuento contigo para todo..! )

**Grax tambien a los que leen y dejan reviews...**

**Proximamente, más Stories... (6)**

**Realmente, joroschó en realidad...**

**xD!**

* * *

_**Cap. 4: "De compras con Cindy…?"**_

**(Jimmy)**

_Ok, ya estoy aquí… Y no. Todavía no me había preparado física, mental y psicológicamente para esto… Estoy viéndola como escoge un perfume con extrema delicadeza -cabe destacar en el centro comercial... Justo ahora, me arrecuesto en una de las vidrieras del lugar, observando mi horrible desilusión.. ¿Por qué, en nombre de toda la ciencia, no escoges cualquier perfume y te vas..?! ¡Es una completa y total pérdida de tiempo!_

-Creo que este es el perfume acorde a mi personalidad… ¿Qué opinas sobre esto, Jimmy?

_Como si supiese… Y si lo supiera, igual ni me interesaría… Y ni te dijera… ¬¬_

-Yo que sé! Escoge uno y larguémonos de aquí! Ando mareado con tantos químicos desperdiciados!

_Y, al parecer, ese comentario la hirió. Pero, eso no impidió para seguir con lo suyo…_

-No nos iremos de aquí hasta que compre por lo menos algo… Sino, habría sido una pérdida de tiempo…

_En ese punto, no te lo discuto…_

-¿Crees que me quedaría bien "With Love" de Hilary Duff…?

_With Love..? No inventes…_

-¡Como si tuvieses tanto amor, Vortex! _Alcancé a reír…_

-Bueno, yo no estaría hablando si fuese tú…! Eres un inmaduro que solo piensa en sí mismo…

-Si, si… ¡Lo que sea!

_Compró su bendito perfume y nos largamos de ese lugar… Vi mi reloj y apenas eran las 16:30 La hora se ha pasado lenta desde que llegamos aprox. 240 minutos aquí…_

-Y bien? Por fin iremos al concierto que me habías prometido..?

_Ah? Cuando fue que…? Ah, ya! Lo olvidaba…_

-Exactamente, en una semana…

-¡Genial! Y… ¿A quién veremos..?

-Oye, eso no te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa…

-Una sorpresa..? ¡Kawai! ¿Veremos a Avril Lavigne..? *_*

-No, ya sabes lo que pienso de ella… ¬¬

-Neutron, eres un tonto!

-Tu lo eres más…!

-Como sea..! Estoy cansada de discutir contigo! El chiste es que.. Iremos a un concierto, no? ^^

-Si, solos tu y yo…

-En serio? De veras, quieres eso..?

_Si tonta, pretendo enamorarte y por ley, tengo que pasar el mayor tiempo contigo haciendo cosas que, para nada, me gustan ni pretenden llamar mi atención… Bueno, eso en parte lo cubre la apuesta…_

-Pues, si…

-Wow, muchas gracias. Te agradezco…

-No hay de que. Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos al cine? Yo invito..

-Vale, gracias. Pero, ¿Qué película veremos? No hay gran variedad…

-Pues, que te parece Black Christmans..?

-Yo, ya la ví y me traume con esa… pero, no me importa! ^^ ¡Adoro las películas de suspenso y terror!

-En serio? No inventes! A mi tambien…! Digo, no tiene nada de lógica, pero igual me encantan…

-Que bien! Por fin, algo en común entre nosotros! Oye, ¿Que te parece si vemos Shutter…? Dicen que es buena…

-En realidad, dicen que es mejor la versión japonesa… Pero, hagamos la prueba, quieres?

-_(Risas) _Me parece bien…

_Bueno, no me quejo… Por lo menos, algo resulto.. Bien? Si.._

_Y, no todo era tan malo como pensaba…_

* * *

**Haha, les dije que era cortito.. :P**

**Pero, eso apenas fué el calentamiento... La otra semana subo el 5to.**

**Solo escribí esta parte para hacerles saber que todavía no me he olvidado del fic... Ya refresqué muy bien la mente y ya sé como termina esta historia.. (Que será en un futuro no muy lejano.. n.n)**

**Mil grax por leer y dejar reviews...**

**(K)**


	5. Te Subestimo, y Qué?

**Gente, volví..! ^^**

**Aquí reportandome de rapidín..! ñ.ñ**

**Me alegro que les esté gustando el Fiic, sus reviews me impulsan a escribir, y escribir y.. Tratar de pasarlos a la compu...**

**xD!**

**Jaja..! Pero aquí esta, el 5to cap.**

**Wow, 5to Cap?? O.O**

**Dios, que rápido..**

**Bueno, buenas noticias: Todavía no tengo planes de terminarlo.**

**De hecho.. Tengo que volver a inspirarme con el Fic, lo descuidé por un buen momento.**

**Hasta que me dí cuenta que mi Tiiah Caroh no es la única que lee mis escritos, y me animó mucho =)**

**pZ, confieso: **_Este cap. lo volví a escribir, porque el cap. que tenía antes.. ¡Era patético! ¬¬ no me gustaba para nada, y mucho menos, podía subirlo! Así que, a última hora, empezé a escribir otro..._

**_Y bueh, lo demás es Story n.n_**

**_De hecho, me gustó mii Cap. O.O_**

**_Tanto, tanto.. Que, me extrañaba que fuese mío.._**

**_xD!_**

Hoy empezé con los examenes finales.. ¬¬

La profesora de Historia me colocó como nota un: 05

UN Bendito 5..!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬

Ash, no saben cómo me molestó! Me había esforzado lo suficiente defendiendo mi trabajo, como para colocarme un inútil 5..!!!!

_Ok, *Respira... -_-_

Ya verá, profesora..! ¬¬ No se extrañe si la roban por ahí..

_*Dije que respires..!!! _

Ok, lo siento..! ¬¬

Bueno, es todo n.n

Disculpen mis.. Ataques de Locura que suelo tener de vez en vez..

Haven Fun..! ^^

* * *

_**Traición..**_

**_Cap 5: Te Subestimo, y que?_**

**Dias Restantes: 20**

-Date prisa, Neutron. Los platos no se lavan solos...

-Si, Vortex.. ¬¬

-Ah-Ah! ¿Que te he dicho? ¿Como debes llamarme?

-(Roló ojos) Sí, Señorita Vortex..

-Buen chico. Ven, toma una galleta.

Jimmy se la quita de mala gana, y empieza a masticarla amargamente.

Cindy solo ríe, y empieza a comer las galletas que Jimmy le preparó..

-Sabes? No están mal.. Eres buen cocinero.

-Gracias... _Y eso que les coloqué laxante.._

-A propósito, te ves divina con tu uniforme! ^^ Subiré estas fotos al Facebook, hoy en la noche...

Cindy se atracó de la risa, y continuó viendo televisión..

Jimmy suspira frustrado, y continúa con su intensa rutina..

Ah, que no lo saben? Jimmy está vestido de _mucama._

-_Maldición! Esto no sirve, tengo que enamorla! Pero.. ¿Cómo?_

**///Flash - Back///**

-La odio! ¡La odio como nunca antes había odiado a alguien! ¡Merece sufrir! ¡Merece todo lo que les estoy haciendo ahora!

Decía un hummillado genio vestido de conejo de pascuas, bañado en pintura..

-Ah, Jimmy, deberías calmarte -Intentaba en vano, Carl.

-No! No puedo! No me queda tiempo!

-Oh, claro! Y cómo estas del lado "Oscuro" ahora, ya no te la pasas más con nosotros!

-No es eso, Sheen. Es que, no tengo ánimos. Ella ha hecho de mi vida un infierno, y con todo lo que me ordena, jamás he tenido ni tiempo de coquetearle..

-Bueno, ya te dije que todos estos años de ver televisión, me han dado frutos. Y, ayer te dí clases parliticurlares para hacerlo..

-(Rolando ojos) No te ofendas, Sheen. Pero, tus "Teorías" no tienen base.. Y, la palabra correcta es _Particulares_

-Ay, lo que sea! ¡Sabes que no utilizo un diiiricccionacuario para eso!

-Disculpen. Pero este genio y yo, tenemos que hablar... -Decía Vortex, jalándolo del brazo..

**///Fin del Flash - Back///**

-_Hmm... Volví a encontrar mi inspiración en lastimarla.. ¬¬ Y, no. Está más loca todavía si cree que haré "La Lista Especial del Mes"_

**///Flash - Back///**

-Que? ¿Acaso estás loca? No voy a hacer eso!

-Hey! Prohibido insultarme, Ok? Ahora, cállate y prepara la cena. Muero de hambre.. Y, ahí de ti si le vuelvo a encontrar algo raro a la comida, Neutron!

Jimmy sacude levemente su cabeza, y empieza a hojear detalladamente...

_1) Limpiar el cuarto de Cindy._

_2) Admitir que las niñas son mejores en todo el planeta Tierra._

_3) Vestirse de Mucama._

_4) Insultar a Betty Quinlan._

_5) Hacerle las tareas a Cindy._

_6) Llevar a Cindy al Laboratorio._

_7) Cocinar Galletas._

_8) Ignorar a tus amigos._

_9) Hacerte Popular._

_10) Prácticar los pasos de baile para una fiesta._

Jimmy suspiró. Se avecinan tiempos díficile.

Y lo peor de todo, es que, necesitará la ayuda de Cindy...

**///Fin del Flash - Back///**

-_No. Y lo peor es que.._

-Ya terminaste de lavar los platos, genio? -Decía una rubia cruzada de brazos.

-No, aún no..

-Púes, apúrate. Mis tareas no se harán por si solas..

-Sí, Señora.. ¬¬ -Dijo evidentemente, molesto.

-_Diablos, ¿Que rayos me pasa? Gané la apuesta, ¿No debería de sentirme felíz por ello? Pero, ¿Porqué me siento así? ¿Porqué me duele lastimarlo?_

Y es que, ella sabía. Sabía la razón, pero al igual que él, nunca lo admitía. Bastaba con recordarle hechos pasados. El sin querer, le coqueteaba, y ella le creía inocentemente.

El punto es: _Que no podía olvidarlo. _3 años con lo mismo. Odiándose en público, y amándose en secreto... Esa no era la solución. Cindy siempre ha necesitado confiar en los demás. Pero, con Jimmy... Es otra cosa. _"Si tan solo olvidara su Orgullo y se comportara más como un niño, saldría con él..." _Pero, no quiere que los demás se enteren de sus _verdaderos _sentimientos. ¿Que hace entonces? Humillarlo, gritarle, insultarle.. Todas las cosas que a un ser humano común le desagradan.

Sin embargo, el dicho: _"No hagas a otros lo que no te gustaría que te hiciesen..." _Resonaba en su cabeza. Era como esa molesta vocesita de la conciencia. Y hacía lo posible para ser menos malvada con él, pero el caso es que no podía. Algo le impide hacerlo..

De algún modo, era como su modo de defensa. Al hacerle cosas malas y no tratarla como se lo merece, ocasionó ese efecto en Cindy. Siempre a la defensiva...

-Hola, Libby, ¿Cómo estas? Ven, pasa... -Dijo triste, haciéndose a un lado...

-Hola, Cindy. Gracias.. ¿Sucede algo?

-No.

-¿Estas segura?

-No.. Digo, si. Digo... Mejor hablemos en mi cuarto.

-Está bien. ¿Y Jimmy?

-Eh..

-Aquí estoy, Libby..

Jimmy llega a la sala con más galletas..

Libby no se lo puede creer..

-Cindy, ¿¿QUE ES ESTO??!!

-Yo.. Puedo explicarlo! -Dijo aturdida.

-Una cosa es que ganes la apuesta, pero otra bien distinta, es que te aproveches de él!

Sin querer, Libby empuja a Jimmy, y este cae al suelo con sus galletas..

-Ups, lo siento, Jimmy! No fué mi intención...

-Descuida, está bien. Yo, lo limpio.. -Y fué desanimado, a buscar el trapeador...

Las dos chicas fueron arriba, a continuar con la discusión...

-No puedo creerlo! En serio que no!

-Pero, Libby.. ¡No es lo que piensas!

-Pues, parece que si. Te he dejado sola con él 3 días. 3 días. Y... Mira como está! Es Sábado y todavía sigue aquí! Una pregunta, ¿Duerme contigo, o lo obligas a hacerlo?!

-¡Libby!

-Lo lamento, amiga. Pero, no puedo evitar involucrarme con cosas que no me parecen justas! Dime algo, ¿Que hora es?

-Las 09:26 am

-Ok, ¿Y desde cuando, él está aquí?

-Desde hace un par de horas... -Dijo completamente avergonzada.

-Dios, que pecado! ¿Te imaginas un sábado, despúes de una larga y pesada semana, y tengas que despertarte temprano para soportar humillaciones de un ser no tan querido?! ¡El jamás te lo perdonará! Es más, no me extrañaría que quisiera vengarse de tí a tus espaldas!

-Libby! Ya basta, por favor... Me haces sentir mal.

-Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer! ¡Ponte en su lugar por un momento! ¿Le has visto las ojeras? ¡No ha dormido nada, Cindy!

Cindy sufría en silencio, conteniendo las lágrimas..

Se sentía de lo peor..

***Mientras tanto..**

-Gordo, ya es 14 de Febrero?

-No, aún no. Sheen...

-Ah, diablos! El tiempo avanza muy lento! Estoy aburrido..!!!

-Si? Yo tambien lo estoy! Extraño a Jimmy!

-Ay, gordito. Tampoco es para tanto...

-Pero, ¿De quién más nos copiaremos en los exámenes?

-Hum! Si! ¿Y de las tareas?!

-Y.. ¿De cómo podré ver tan seguido a la Mamá de Jimmy?!

-¿QUE?!

-Digo, a sus galletas...!!!

-Hmm, gordo. Creo que tienes una obseción con la Mamá de Jimmy... O con sus galletas.

Y así siguieron. Aburridos, solos.

Sin tener a nadie que los oriente, o en este caso_, molestar.. _

**16:42, Residencia Vortex.**

-Muy bien, creo que ya terminé...

-Wof, Wolf..!

-Hola, _Humprie.. _

Humprie le había causado muchos problemas. Ensuciaba la casa, no hacía caso, le ladraba, le mordía... Era todo un caos. Y lo peor es que negada su mal comportamiento frente a Cindy. Ella supuso que estaba loco de todos modos, así que lo más lógico por su parte, fué de no creerle al cabezón...

-Aléjate de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer!

-Errr.. Wolf!

Humprie bramó molesto, y mordió el tobillo de Jimmy. Este cayó al suelo, soportando el dolor...

-Pero, qué?! Humprie, vete de aquí! -Dijo la autoridad mayor del perro, quién salió desesperadamente llorando..

-Oh, lo siento! Ya sabes como es... ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó sumamente preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien... -Dijo dolido. Trató de levantarse, pero cuando dió el primer paso, ya estaba nuevamente en el suelo..

-No estas bien, permite que te lleve..

No tenía opción, así que cedió.

Cindy lo llevó a su habitación, y lo acomodó en su cama...

-Muy bien, tendré que curarte esa herida..

-¿Qué? No! Estoy bien!

No iba a permitirle a ella _su _ayuda. Despúes de todo, "Estaría" bien..

-Jimmy, por favor. Esto es serio. Te lastimó, y esa herida podría infectarse.. -Dijo sinceramente. Jimmy comprendió que hablaba en serio, y bajó la guardia a su orgullo..

-Gracias, pero estoy bien. Y sé perfectamente las consecuencias, pero tan pronto salga de aquí, iré a curarme, ¿Contenta?

-No. Para ese entonces, será demasiado tarde. Por favor, déjame ayudarte, no voy a morderte.. -Dijo entre risas.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero en serio, no quiero que te preocupes por mí.. -Se autoescuchó y dijo-. ¿T-tu... Te estas preocupando por mí?! ¿Porqué?! -Preguntó interesado.

Cindy volteó a otro lado, para no hacer su sonrojo evidente...

-Ah, pues..Quería disculparme por eh, _todo. _Creo que me pasé..

-No. Soy yo el que tiene que pedir perdón..

Jimmy coloca su mano en la mejilla de Cindy, y la acaricia sonriente.

Ella lo mira con ternura, y fijan sus miradas por largo, _largo _tiempo.

-Jimmy? H-hay algo que quiero decirte...

-Dime, Cindy. ¿Qué es?

Sus cuerps acortaron distancia...

-Pues, y-yo...

..No podían pensar con claridad..

-S-siempre h-he querido d-decirte a-algo...

Ambos se paralizaron.

Rozaron sus narices, y disfrutaron de nuevas sensaciones...

James dirigió su miada a los labios de ella, y acercaba más y más, los suyos... Cindy no sabía que hacer. Pues, aunque no sería la primera vez que se besaran, no sabría que consecuencias ha de causar. Sin embargo, ambos cerraron sus ojos, y ella quería dejarse llevar..

Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de juntase, pero el miedo de Cindy pudo más que ella, y lo rechazó...

-Yo.. Tengo que buscar alcohol. Enseguida vuelvo...

Y así, completamente nerviosa, y sonrojada a más no poder, se fué apresurada a buscar dicha sustancia.

-_OMG! Por poco me besa! No sé como pude evitarlo.. Esto no está bien._

-_Diablos, casi la beso! Esto no está pasando.. No puedo jugar con ella!_

**///Flash - Back///**

-Vamos, Cindy. ¡No puedes ocultarlo toda la vida! Te gusta Jimmy...

-¿Gustarme? Jajajajajaja! Por favor! ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa? El y yo, no somos _nada.._

-Pero, _lo fueron.._

-¡Libby!

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

-Mira, lo que tuve con él, quedó en el olvido. ¡Ya no me interesa Jimmy Neutron!

-Pero, es lindo...

-(Suspirando) Si.. Y, tierno, guapo, y sus ojos.. -Se detuvo al notar la mirada triunfante de su amiga y corrigió rápidamente-. Digo..! ¿Él? Por favor! ¿Quieres que te diga algo?! La única razón por la que estuve con él, fué por puro interés..

-No! -Decía Libby emocionada y sorprendida...

-Si! Y fué tan _tonto. _Quiero decir, hay personas idiotas. Pero, el se lleva el premio..

Ambas ríen sin parar.

Y un desdichado genio contiene el llanto..

-_Cindy, ¿Cómo pudiste?_

**///Fin del Flash - Back///**

-_Hmm... Creo que ya me acordé porqué._

-Ya conseguí el alcohol. ¿Estas bien?

-Eh? Sí, bien...

La rubia colocó el alcohol en la herida, y el cabezón se retuerce de dolor..

-Basta! Eso duele!

-Sé que duele, pero hay que curarte eso antes de que se te infecte!

-No, olvídalo! Déjalo así, yo puedo solo...

Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a andar..

Pero nuevamente, se encontraba en el suelo..

La rubia se atracó de la risa..

-Eso, anda! Búrlate... Cómo siempre lo has hecho.

Se detuvo.

Ayudó al genio a levantarlo, peo éste se negó...

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! -Se soltó de ella..

-Eres una persona despreciable. ¡Solo trataba de ayudarte! Pero, como siempre el _"No voy a permitirle la ayuda a una niña"_

-Ah, si? ¿Y qué me dices del _"Oh, no voy a socializar contigo porque eres un niño, me pareces de lo peor! Nosotras siempre seremos superior a ellos, y no veo ni la más mínima razón por la cual ellos existan! Y yo, como soy una resentida amarga, me lo creo..!"_?

-Basta, Neutron!

-Lo mismo te digo, Vortex! Estoy aquí por una apuesta, no para intentar fingir que me caes bien! Al menos, no soy hipócrita...

Claramente, eso fué una indirecta bien directa...

-Mira, con respecto a lo de hace dos meses, yo...

-Déjalo así. No _quiero _hablar de eso.

Dijo dolido.

Y es que, estar con la persona que amas y tengas que odiarla (Aunque sin éxito) Es bien díficil..

-No, espera. Escúchame. Jamás me diste una oportunidad de explicarte...

-No tengo porqué hacerlo, no necesito escucharte. Ya lo sé todo..

-Desde el punto de vista negativo, claro..

-¿Insinúas que no es verdad?! No me vuelvas a mentir! Yo ya no-

Caminó confuso, y levantó con cuidado la almohada..

Su sospecha había sido cierta, era _la foto._

-Se puede saber, ¿Que haces con eso?

-Yo.. P-puedo explicarlo.

Dió media vuelta y dijo desafiante.

-Pues, adelante. Te escucho..

-Es que, y-yo..

-No es normal que la tengas debajo de tu almohada. Dime algo, ¿Querías quemarla? ¿La colocaste ahí a propósito? ¿Estas grabando algún video para humillarme de nuevo?!

-No! Por favor, no pienses así! No es nada personal, es solo qu-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué más puedes decirme? ¿Qué otra razón hay para esto?! Dime!

La sacudió con fuerza y la rubia no podía escapar, ya _no.._

-A m-menos q-que tu todavía estes..

-No.

Mintió con dolor...

-¿No? -Dijo perplejo.

-No, ¿Cómo podía estarlo? ¿Me sueltas? Necesito espacio..

La soltó fríamente...

..Para luego, arrinconarla a la pared.

-Eres una frívola mentirosa, ¿Crees que nací ayer?

-Suéltame, Neutron..

Cindy estaba aterrada. Despúes de lo que le hizo, él podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

Y lo peor es que ella misma, se lo merecía..

-No lo haré. No hasta que me digas la verdad. ¿Que _hacía _esa foto debajo de tu almohada?

-No es tu problema, déjame en paz..

-Sabes que no lo haré. Al igual que sabes cómo me porto ante situaciones desesperantes..

Tragó en seco.

Pero igual, no podía decirle la verdad, era absurdo.

Optó por lo fácil..

-Suéltame ya. Es una orden...

-¡Al diablo con las órdenes!

Ok, obviamente esa no era la forma..

-Se te acaba el tiempo..

-Porqué.. ¿Qué crees? Wow, esto me ha caído por sorpresa, tambien acabo de enterarme! ¿De veras estaba allí? ¡Ni cuenta me había tomado!

Jimmy la miró con cara de "No inventes", y no le creyó su patética excusa..

-Ok, ya! No tengo ninguna explicación, ¿Contento? No sé ni porqué lo hice!

La soltó con cuidado, sin alejarse tanto..

-Entonces, tú..

-No.

-¿Porqué me mientes? Ni siquiera he terminado la pregunta...

-Hablas demasiado. ¿Porqué no lo olvidas, y me dejas en paz?

-¿Porqué respondes una pregunta con otra? No tiene lógica..

-Entonces, ¿Poqué lo haces tú?

Terminó sonriente.

Extrañaba jugarse con él de esa forma..

-Necesito comprobar algo..

-¿Que-

Se pausó al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos..

Comenzó a inundarse de esas extrañas sensaciones que hacía tiempo no tenía, e instintivamente, cerró los ojos. Enrredando sus manos en su cabello, y acercándolo más y más..

Se dejaron llevar por el momento, por los recuerdos, por.. ¿El Cariño? Que ambos sentían. Y en un impulso desenfrenado, lo empujó a su cama, cayéndose encima de él..

Se devoraban con inmensas ganas, era imposible parar..

Neutron comenzó a acariciarla en donde sabía que a ella le gustaba, y su respuesta fué inmediata..

-No, basta!

La hizo a un lado, reprimiendo toda sensación y estremecimiento que había despertado..

La rubia se sentía apenada, y estúpida, ¿Porqué reaccionó así? Sabía de antemano que esto podría pasar, ¿Porqué no pudo evitarlo? Hubiese sido mejor para ambos...

Pero, claro. El corazón tiene la última palabra...

-¿P-porqué y-yo.. N-nosotros..?

Él tampoco encontraba una explicación, no pudo frenar a tiempo sus estúpidos impulsos.

Se encontraban agitados, sonrojados hasta el máximo, confundidos, con ganas de más..

-Será mejor que te vallas.. -Dijo tranquila, aliviada de volver a hablar con total naturalidad..

-Pero..

-Déjalo así, ya no te necesito por hoy. Es más, tómate mañana el día libre. Te lo mereces..

Neutron se quedó perplejo, ¿Hablaba en serio?

Si era así, pues muy amable de su parte..

En verdad necesitaba un descanso, (Y estar lejos de ella por un momento_) Urgente._

-¿De verdad, no me estas mintiendo?

-Hagamos algo: No nos mentiremos, y hablemos solo con la verdad, vale?

-Ok, me parece bien. Y, gracias por.. Curar mi tobillo y..

-No me lo agradezcas, vete. Nos vemos el lunes..

Recogió sus cosas, y estuvo a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero frenó a tiempo otro estúpido impulso, y salió de allí..

Aún Cindy podía sentir esos labios...

Se sentía con vida de nuevo, se habían besado.

Suspiró sin remordimiento, y volvió a darle una miradita a la foto.

Se odiaba a sí misma por los actos de los hechos pasados.

De haberlo sabido antes, nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Pero, igual. No podía odiarlo..

No se arrepentía de nada, y eso es lo que más le sorprende...

Algún día, volverían a hablar de lo ocurrido..

Se había comportado como una total basura con él.

No_ debió.._

Sin embargo, quedan abundantes recuerdos..

Entre estos, _la foto_ que tenía en sus manos...

* * *

**Dejen reviews, me importa mucho tu opinión ñ.ñ**

**Tiah Caroh! Esperoh que te haya gustado..! =)**

_(Menos mal que actualizé primero que vos, te debía desde hace tiempo este Cap. O.O )_

**Cuiidense muxio..! **

**Sígamos leyendo..! **

**:B**

***Kiss For All..!**


	6. Día Libre

**Ok, quiero que sepan que mi ausencia no es sinónimo de olvido al Fiic, simplemente, tenía un lapso de "¿Cómo voy a escribir" y por eso me detuve.**

**Agradezco principalmente, a Dios por darme este fabuloso don y a darme ideas muy locas.**

**Y, tambien agradezco mucho a mi Tia CaRiToX que siempre me apoya, me ayuda y me anima bastante!!! Cuentas conmigo para todo, eh??**

**Hmm, este cap. es corto, lo sé... ¬¬**

**Odio los caps cortos, desde ya me prepararé para escribir el 7mo.**

**Ahí es adonde empieza **_todo..._

**¡Dejen Reviiews! :D**

**¡Cuidénse!**

**¡Mil grax por leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Traición…**

**Cap. 6: Día Libre:**

Domingo, 14:30

Días restantes: 19

Despertó confundido, ¿Todo había sido un sueño? A decir verdad, no lo era. No se extrañó que al llegar ayer a su casa, cayera directo a los brazos de Morfeo, _hasta ahora._

De mal humor, se levantó de la cama y fué directo a tomar una ducha. Se colocó su ropa favorita, y se dispuso a andar por la cocina.

-Jimmy, corazón, creí que nunca despertarías... -Dijo Yudi, sumamente preocupada.

-Sí, Jimbo. ¿A qué hora regresaste ayer?

No hubo respuesta por su parte, todavía el almuerzo no estaba listo, y su gran apetito no podía esperarlo... Recogió un tazón, y sacó leche de la nevera, Yudi reprochó. El desayuno no era bien visto a esta hora del día.

Mientras tanto, una niña pálida luchaba por no vomitar. Se sentía tan débil, tan mal... No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Algo se lo impedía. Esa sensación no la dejaba tranquila, no podía escapar de ella... Sí, al parecer, el laxante dió su efectivo resultado.

-_Maldición, Neutron. No me extraría si fueses el responsable de esto, me las vas a pagar._

Y como toda la noche, la niña salió desesperada a ir al baño.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

No podía describir su emoción.

La palabra _derrotado _le era de muy poco uso. No quería besarla, no _quiso _besarla. Su plan _no _era precisamente ese. Todo salió fuera de control y se prometió a sí mismo _enamorarla_,y no qué _el cayera también _en su trampa. A pesar de todo, es humano y todo ser humano siente, aunque fuesen cosas innecesarias y sin uso, él siente. Cómo cualquier mortal, se ve involucrado ante sus propias emociones, eso podía ser una bendición... Aunque, en su caso, eso terminaría por su propia _perdición. _Sin importar cómo, el no podía perder ante su propio juego, sería absurdo e irónico.

Disfrutaría al máximo de su inocencia, de sus reacciones. Pero el debate entre lo correcto y lo inmoral, lo volvían loco. ¡Es cómo si escucharas dos vocecitas molestas que son iguales o peores qué la misma y fastidiosa conciencia! Definitivamente, no podía con esto, tiene que ganar aunque su vida se le fuese con ello. En su corazón, abunda Venganza. Estaba la ira, el rencor, el enojo. No iba a darse por vencido. Jimmy Neutron la enamoraría. A toda costa, _la enamoraría_. Cindy Vortex caería bien redondita a sus pies.

Qué le haya dado el día libre, no significa que esto sea un descanso. Al contrario, necesitaba un plan. ¿Cómo hacer que ella dependiera de él? El odiaba jugar sucio, pero definitivamente, ya era hora de hacer excepciones.

-Ah, Jimmy, ¿A donde vas? -Preguntó Yudi por sorpresa.

-Al laboratorio, má... -Articuló molesto.

Cómo decía, ya era tiempo de hacer excepciones. Entró al laboratorio, observó todo con dicha nostalgía, y prolongó un suspiro. Había extrañado con locura este lugar, ha estado mucho tiempo con Cindy que había olvidado unas cuántas cosas, entre ellas, su fiel perro robot.

-Goodard! -Exclamó con alegría.

-Bark, Bark!

Con alegría, el perro saltó a los brazos de su dueño, y este lo abrazó con fuerza. Su perro aparentemente, era el único que lo entendía y lo comprendía en todo.

Dejando un lado a Jimmy, prosigo con la rubia. Cindy no quería comer, ¡Cómo si quisiera vomitar otra vez! Frotó su estómago, y contenía sus lágrimas.

Poco tiempo despúes, llegó Libby. La convencía sin éxito de salir, necesitaba a alguien que la acompañara para su cita con Sheen.

Sí, alguien tenía que madurar. Despúes de todo, ya no tienen 11 años...

-No voy a salir, ¡No voy a hacer un mal tercio! -Argumentó molesta.

Libby soltó un suspiro.

-Vamos, te lo imploro, por favor...

-Libby, es _tú _cita, no la mía. Tienes que aprender a salir _sola_ con él... Además, ¿No estas un poco grandecita cómo para necesitar este tipo de compañia?

Libby estaba , esa no parecía ser su mejor amiga.

-¿Sabes? -Dijo molesta-. Tienes razón, iré sola.

Y, con rabia, Libby se fué, dando un buen portazo.

Cindy se sintió mal, su orgullo hiso otra de las suyas. Necesitaba madurar de una vez por todas. Necesitaba salir, pintarse el cabello, tener novio, madurar... Hacer cosas de su edad.

Ya era bastante malo y preocupante que sólo se fije en el estudio. Siendo una chica tan hermosa, fuerte e inteligente, que no haya podido disfrutar correctamente y no haber tenido una relación amorosa estable, es una verdadera y total lástima.

-¡Al demonio! Voy a salir.

Regreso con Jimmy.

Ansiaba poder salvar el mundo, aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo, y le preocupaba!

Su horario de visitas abrió, a paso lento se acercaba a él.

-Hola, Jimmy!

-Ah, hola Car. En serio, lamento mucho que no haya ido a tu cumpleaños, pero ya conoces el motivo -Dijo resentido.

Por supuesto.

Ese mismo 17 de enero, Jimmy estaba a mercéd de Cindy, no lo dejó ir a la fiesta.

Y en la ley de mejores amigos, _eso no se perdona._

Pero, Carl... Es diferente.

-¿Eh? Ah, descuida, Jimmy. No te preocupes, tengo un poco de pastel en la casa...

-¿Pastel? -Preguntó incrédulo-. Creí que ya te lo habías comido todo.

-Es qué... Soy alérgico al merengue.

-Ahh..

-Y, bueno, ¿Qué harás hoy?

Jimmy pareció pensar por un momento. No tenía ningún plan concreto, todavía.

-Pues, no lo sé. Cindy me dió el día libre, pero... No puedo descansar. Necesito un plan en su contra.

Carl suspiró frustrado.

En serio, todavía no creía que su amigo fuera tan cínico cómo para jugar con los sentimientos de la persona amada.

Claro qué, por una apuesta...

-Jimmy, ¿Todavía la odias? ¿Qué no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo?

Esas preguntan congelaron al cabezón.

¿De verdad, tenía sentido todo esto?

Todavía está a tiempo de cometer el estúpido error más ridículo que ha cometido en su miserable vida...

Sin embargo, su orgullo crecía y crecía más y más...

...Su ego muy lastimado...

Todavía podía sentir su corazón roto, ese día en el qué la escucho "Por casualidad"

Maldecía ese momento.

A la vez que lo agradecía.

Su corazón impedía que entrara en razón.

Primero muerto, que resultar nuevamente lastimado.

No hay nada más doloroso, qué el mismo rechazo.

Sin embargo, ¿Porqué Cindy lo odia?

No le dijo nada.

Desde ese día, han estado tratando de evitarse y de hablar a solas...

No necesitaban verse, excepto en las ocasiones donde sus peligrosas aventuras la involucraban a ella.

Ambos sin saberlo, arriesgaban su vida por el bienestar del otro.

Se miraban con tanto amor, con tanta dulzura...

Y, cuando volvían a la realidad, _ignorancia._

Cada quién por su lado, cómo dicen...

-Claro que no, es ridículo, ¿Porqué no odiarla? -Argumentó molesto.

Y, desde ayer, Jimmy ya no le cabían dudas...

_Todavía la quiere._

Y eso, mis amigos, es **_Muy _**peligroso.

Los motivos están demás...

En pocas palabras, Jimmy está cavando su tumba.

Porqué ni el mismo podría con esto.

Para odiarla, necesitaría _todo _el autocontrol posible. Necesitaría muchísimos más motivos para hacerle daño a _ella. _A su hermosa flor, su hermosa perdición, cada vez que es observado por ese par de esmeraldas, le hacen producirle muchísimas sensaciones. Entre ellas, pegarla a él y besarla...

Claro qué, ese es un muy buen deseo reprimido de su parte.

***Toc, Toc**

Se oyó en la puerta.

Jimmy miró a Carl.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?

Este negó.

- ¿Y Sheen?

-Está en una cita con Libby.

Jimmy levantó la ceja incrédulo.

-Vale, abriré...

La vida está llena de sorpresas, y de cosas curiosas.

Lo que menos te imaginas, siempre te agarra desprevenido...

-Hola, Jimmy, ¿Podemos hablar?

Y, las apariencias engañan.

Pero, no creía qué tanto...

Su cerebro no podía reaccionar ante la escena.

_¿Porqué?_

¿Quién hubiese imaginado qué, al día siguiente, Cindy estaría buscándolo?

* * *

**Ok, les dije que era corto...**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y, para recompesar todo mi tiempo perdido en este fiic, el próximo será muucho mejor y más largo! (6)**

**Jeje, te amoo, tiia hermosa!! *-***

**Bueno, me despido.**

**Grax por leer..**

**Ahora, a escuchar Epica (L)_______(L)**

**Jaja!**

**(K)**


	7. Motivo de Olvido

**Ok, ¡Levánten la mano las personas qué hayan esperado **_siglos _**en qué actualice este Fiic! **

**xDD!**

**Ok... Sé qué los pretextos no cuentan. En fin, me alegra demasiado saber que les agrada el Fiic, y que quieran que lo actualice más seguido. Cosa qué... Trato con mucho esfuerzo de hacer u.u**

**La imaginación me dá, bien... Pero, me cuesta apartar un tiempo para transcribir todas mis ideas en un sólo momento u_u**

**Originalmente, este cap. iba a ser más largo... Pero dije, **_"Ok, no puedes escribir lo demás en tan sólo un momento... Necesitas primero ver Anime, y relajarte. No te afanes por todo."_**Y, cómo siempre suele suceder... Mi mente tuvo razón ¬¬ **

**Jaja, espero qué les guste el cap! Realmente me esfuerzo... n.n Mil grax a las personas que ven mi profile, y han leído mis otros Fiic!! ¡Un abrazo!**

**NOTA ESPECIAL PARA CaRiToX (Mi tia Hermosa): **Heii!! ¿A poco no querías que actualizara?? :D ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, y tu comprensión!! n.n Espero qué te guste, hasta ahora, no ha salido Quinlan... ^^ Y, espero qué se mantenga así, por mi bN ._. xDD!! ¡Jajajaja! Un beso, disfruta enormemente!!

* * *

_**Respuesta a Reviews:**_

**LESLIE REYES M {JANNE NV976}: **Ok, ¡Mil grax por leer! :D Hmm, me parece... Creo qué te conocí antes, ¿Verdad?? Si estoy en lo correcto, no tengo tu msn n.n Jeje, me alegro que te fascine el Fiic!! ^^ Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo n.n Espero que te guste el cap, cuiidate!!

**Oceangirl24: **¡Hola, Angélica! :D ¡Awww, grax por tu review!! *_* Me alegra enormemente qué te guste!! Espero no haberme tardado tanto, prometo no hacerlo... -_- Jojo, ¡Por supuesto qué la continuaré! ^^ Este es uno de mis Lemas: **Fiic empezado, Fiic terminado. **xDD!! Realmente, me ayuda enormemente ._. Cuiidate muxio, cuentas conmigo, eh?? n.n

* * *

**Traición**

**_Summary:_** _¿Que hace cambiar a una persona..? El Verdadero Amor o la Venganza..! Jimmy pasará por una serie de etapas... ¿Entenderá mejor a las niñas? Admitirá su Amor por Cindy...? ¡Descúbrelo ahora...! ADVERTENCIA: Los géneros en este Fic pueden variar...xD!_

**DISCLAIMER: **Jimmy Neutron y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon ¬¬ Aunque los... Tarados hayan cancelado la serie, nosotros los fans, podemos hacer muchos y muy buenos Fiics!! ^^ Sólo piénselo... ¡Cambiaremos el mundo! (6) ¡Qué si se puede!!

Ok... La Autora de esta historia, está un poco chiflada últimamente. Esto se debe a las largas horas de ver Anime, leer Manga, descubrir la forma de descargar Anime y verla en su Cel, entre otras cosas... Por favor, compréndala ._.

xDD!!

¡Jajajaja! So... ¡Have Fun!

See You..!

**P.D. **Emm, cómo dicen en mi Tierra Natal, una muy conocida canción: _"No estuve de fiests, estuve de Parranda, sii! (6)"_

**Cap 7: Motivo de Olvido**

**

* * *

  
**

No podía articular ni una palabra, mucho menos moverse, ¿Qué hacía _ella _aquí? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Estaba perplejo, no qué digo, shockeado era una definición más cercana. Carecía de mucho sentido, ¿Y en donde quedó su bofetada? Él no era ningún perro para recibir esa clase de tratos, pero estaba de acuerdo qué se lo merecia.

Ayer en la noche, el le gritó, la calló, la insultó; y luego... _La besó. _

Angustiado, retrocedió. Cindy lo miró extrañada, el era raro, pero no tanto...

Se quedó sumido en sus recuerdos, exactamente, ¿Qué sucedió ayer? ¿Cómo reaccionó _ella _ante el beso? Abrió con exageración sus ojos, ¡**ELLA NO LO RECHAZÓ! **Muy al contrario, ¡Se lo devolvió gustosa! ¿Cómo podía ser?!

Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, esto no podía estarle pasando... ¡Fué tan sólo un maldito impulso, joder! ¿Porqué no pudo simplemente, insultarlo y darle una cachetada cortesía Vortex??!! ¿Porqué no lo amenazó a muerte?! Y la más importante de todas: ¿Porqué en nombre de toda la Santa Ciencia, Cindy Vortex le devolvió gustosa y sin reprochar el beso que **SU ENEMIGO** le había dado??!! En serio, esto carecía de lógica! ¡De veras no tiene sentido!

Y, sólo habrían 2 o tal vez 3 razones humanas para esto...

**Razón Número 1: **Presionó a Sheen y a Carl para así enterarse de la posible "Traición" que él trabaja a sus espaldas.

**Razón Número 2: **Leyó su Diario (Aunque... No tenga) Y se enteró de todo. Pero, esa razón no tiene sentido. ¡A lo mejor lee mentes! No, no, tampoco. Mmm, ¿Y si ella es la hija perdida del Profesor Calamitous?! ¡Seguramente ese infeliz logró convencerla!

Sacudió su cabeza. Ya es hora de dejar de ver tanta televisión... De veras, atrofia el cerebro.

Bueno, no podía quedarse así.

Su cerebro formulará miles de millones de excusas para encontrar un buen motivo de tan inesperada visita.

No muy contento, dejó lugar a la ilógica y muy temida...

**Razón Número 3:**

Noticia de la buena: Cindy Vortex **_Podría _**estar enamorada de él. Ambos sentimientos serán correspondidos, y el ya no tendría que estar haciendo ese plan sucio con ella. Le bajaría literalmente, la Luna si ella lo pidiese, admitirá por todos los medios, su amor por ella y le concederá sin dudar todos sus deseos y dulces caprichos...

Porque para él, Cindy era más qué un simple capricho: ¡Cindy lo es **TODO **para él!

¿Qué acaso no es obvio?! ¡Él actúa en contra de su voluntad!

_Porqué él **jamás **lastimaría a su único y verdadero amor..._

-Jimmy, ¿Estas bien? -Se aproximó a su lado preocupada, el chico no respiraba y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano...-. ¿Jimmy?! -Comenzó a desperarse, y sin pensarlo siquiera, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla para observarlo mejor...

Inmediatamente, el chico reconoció su fino tacto. Suspiró ante ese dulce roce y dió respuesta de reacción a Cindy: En sus labios se formaba lentamente una tímida sonrisa, y sus ojos se posaron en ella con ternura.

Por un momento, ella creyó desmayarse.

Había olvidado por completo esa dulce sensación de ser observada por esos ojos azul cielo qué desbordaban... ¿Cariño? Sea lo que sea qué esté pasando, no quería despertar. Le devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo a acariciar suavemente su rostro.

Para fortuna de ambos, Jimmy a los 14 había crecido un poco más, igualando la altura de Vortex.

Reía por dentro. Ahora, ¿Quién es el enano, eh?

Curiosamente, en la etapa de la pubertad, a Cindy se le ampliaron las caderas. Sus senos crecieron y siempre sobresaltaban en su recatada ropa, su largo, liso y suave cabello rubio-dorado creció hasta la mitad de su espalda, físicamente ha cambiado mucho, y para bien. Nunca fué tan fanática del maquillaje, y en ocasiones especiales, lo utiliza. No le gusta llamar la atención a causa de prendas, por eso se viste de forma un tanto recatada. Aunque, para su mala suerte, igual llama la atención de los chicos...

Jimmy notó algo muy peculiar en ella: Y es qué, _Nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto._

Si teniéndolo recogido se vuelve loco por ella, ¿Cómo se sentirá entonces, cuando se lo suelte? Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a inspeccionarla, sus hermosos ojos verdes, en verdad eran un gran espectáculo. Su nariz era perfectamente graciosa, sin duda.

Y, oh mi Dios! Sus labios... Esos labios dulces y carnosos qué en infinidad de veces, había probado...

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, al paso qué lleva, terminará besándola.

Es más, se estrañaba de aún no haberlo hecho.

Bien, ella ya está aquí. Al menos comprendió muy bien eso, qué ella llegó de visita, qué esto es real y no una alucinación de su parte... Pero, ¿QUé va a hacer? ¿A donde ir? ¿Cuál será su próxima jugada?

-Cindy... -Se sobresaltó al escuchar tan dulcemente su nombre. Volvió sus ojos a él, perdiéndose en ellos-. ¿Qué haces, Cindy?

No era una pregunta brusca, ni nada por el estilo.

Jimmy sonreía divertido, y ella cayó al instante: _Esa era la pregunta qué le hacía cuando estaban juntos._

Nunca podría olvidar esos dulces recuerdos qué repetiría una y otra vez si pudiese hacerlo.

Y cómo si de un rompecabezas se tratase, todo encajó a la perfección: Los besos, las salidas, millones de promesas románticas...

En sus tiempos felices, Jimmy voluntariamente, le dijo a ella cómo entrar a su laboratorio. En caso tal si se le ocurría hacerle alguna visita.

Todos los días, ella lo sorprendía. Y estaba tan acostumbrado, qué hasta jugaban "Las escondidas" juntos. A veces, ella le cubría los ojos y le besaba la mejilla. Cada vez qué el la encontraba, siempre le preguntaba alegre: "_¿Qué haces aquí?_" Aún sabiendo la respuesta. Cindy se quedaba a ayudarlo en sus inventos, lo alentaba en los mismos, y compartían muy buenos momentos estando ella allí.

Sólo esas paredes de laboratorio, y en otras ocasiones, Goodard, eran testigos de sus dulces besos y del hermoso y tierno romance qué había entre ambos...

De pronto, Cindy se sonrojó. ¡No sabía qué decirle! Sólo se vistió, y se fué a buscarlo.

Se sentía muy incómoda al recordar en donde estaba. Las hermosas y crueles imágenes de su romance invadieron su mente. Se alegró por un momento tenerlo atado a ella por la apuesta, pero no quería que fuese sólo por eso...

_Ella quería más._

_Muchísimo más..._

Y, sin saber el significado de ese "Más", vaciló.

Pero algo era seguro, sí ella iba a apostar todo por él, terminará ganando.

_Porque Cindy confiaba en él, y Jimmy no sería capaz de traicionarla..._

-Hola, Jimmy -Dijo en tono muy encantador. El genio finalmente reaccionó, y se apartó de ella. Cindy ocultó su infinita tristeza. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

-Hola, qué sorpresa. Justo me iba, y llegaste -Dijo evidentemente incómodo.

-Y, ¿Para donde vas? -Preguntó molesta.

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

-A decir verdad, no lo sé. No he planeado nada, sólo deseo salir de aquí.

-Iré contigo -Dijo firme.

No era una orden, ni una sugerencia... Sino más bien, un simple aviso.

Cuando Cindy Vortex dice algo, ella lo cumple y no existe nada ni nadie quién pueda detenerla.

Al menos, eso aprendió desde la primera vez en qué la vio.

-Pero, ya te dije: No sé a donde voy, no tengo planes...

Aunque... Tengamos en cuenta, qué Jimmy siempre será lo contrario a Cindy.

De eso... _No hay duda._

-Aahh -Vaciló por un instante-. Bueno, te invito una malteada -Ofreció amable.

-¿QUÉ?! ¡Nunca! -Exclamó avergonzado el genio. Al ver el miserable semblante de su compañera, agregó:-. L-lo siento, Cindy. Es qué... Me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo.

Y cómo acto nervioso, se agarró la muñeca y miró al suelo. Esperando las crueles palabras de su compañera.

Y sin más, Cindy le agarró la mano. Jimmy, sorprendido, logra verla; se quedó embobado de tan dulce mirada.

-Jimmy, estoy aburrida. Necesito hablar contigo, quisiera qué me acompañaras, ¿Me entiendes?

Y, Cindy sabía. Ella aprendió a congenear con él. En un año, se aprenden muchas cosas... Y entre ellas, aprendió a que sí quería estar con él, necesitaba dejar los rodeos y hablarle sin indirectas... En efecto, los niños son algo brutos para estas cosas.

-C-claro... -Respondió inaudible, ¿Qué podía decirle?

Y de la nada, se oyó el sonido de unos tubos de ensayo rompiéndose en mil pedazos...

_"¿Qué es eso?" _-Pensó. Pero se olvidó de aquel detalle en cuanto empezaba a acortar la distancia entre ambos...

Estaban tan cerca... Se miraban confundidos, pero es qué: _¿Cómo podían evitar la mutua atracción? _Definitivamente, creo qué ya no se deberían llamar "Niños" aún demostrando todo lo contrario...

Un poco más... Sólo un poco más, ya lograrán tan anhelado encuentro.

_Sólo un poco..._

Unas características pisadas se escucharon, y se oyó el sonido de un ronco aclaramiento de garganta. Ambos retrocedieron sobresaltados.

-¿Carl? -Preguntó con asombro la rubia.

-¡Oh, Carl! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! -Fingió un avergonzado genio, serenándose rápidamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

En realidad, Carl no entendió el porqué de la pregunta, de modo que respondió:

-De hecho, Jimmy, yo llegué antes que Cindy. No sabía qué hablarías tanto rato con ella, y comencé a aburrirme... ¿Hice algo malo?

Jimmy suspiró. Pudo haber dicho algo peor...

-Muy bien, ¿Qué significa esto? -Demandó la rubia.

Nuevamente, suspiró. Por poco y vuelven a besarse... ¿Cindy Vortex no podría llevar la fiesta en paz?

Y a partir de allí, James sentenció dominar a la rubia... _Por el bien de la humanidad._

_

* * *

_**Ok... ¿Qué les pareció? ^^**

**Bueno... Personalmente, me agradó el cap, por lo menos ya sé que será del Fiic de ahora en adelante... **

**Estaba un tanto perdida, pero ya me recuperé n.n**

**Qué conste, jamás estoy descansando en el mundo de los Fiics *_***

**Siempre estoy: **_"Actualizar el cap. tal.." "Continuar el Fiic.." "¿Me parecerá esto correcto para el cap.?" " Heii, Esto no va allí ¬¬ " _**Y pare de contar!! ^_^ **

**Así qué, descuiden... Todo saldrá bN. Prometo terminarlo... **_Pronto. _**Tampoco hay prisa, ¿O sí? n.n ¡Jejeje!**

**Arigatto por leer!! **

**¿Me animan con sus Reviews?? :D **

**¡Sigamos escribiendo!! :P**

**(K)  
**


End file.
